Fight Club 2: A Night at the Fights
by julesmonster
Summary: Blaine and the Dalton boys go to the Lima fight club. This is a short companion piece to my story Fight Club. Very, very mild Puck/Kurt Slash.


**Fight Club 2: A Night at the Fights**

**By Julesmonster**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Okay, so I was rereading Fight Club a while back and decided to revisit that universe. This story is not focused on Kurt and Puck, though they are in it. This story is my introduction of Blaine into their world. It's totally from his point of view. It's very short, so sit back and enjoy this little peek into the Fight Club world. Jules

**PKPKPKPKPK**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Blaine asked from the back seat of Wes' car. As far as he could tell, they were out in the middle nowhere.

"I plugged the address i got from the email into the GPS," David said. "According to that, we should be less than a half mile from the turnoff."

Even as David spoke they began to see cars lining the country road and people carrying lawn-chairs up the road. Wes found the first available spot to pull overland shutdown the engine.

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this," Blaine groaned even as the four other boys from the car.

"Come on, Blaine," Jeff said cheerfully. "You've been complaining for a while now that there aren't any guys who will fight you."

"You kicked too many asses," Nick said.

"Besides, we're just here to scope things out tonight," Wes said. "Have a couple beers and see what kind of competition there is. Don't think too hard. If they seem like they're way above our league, we don't have to come back."

Wes was the only other one of the five of them who was actually in fight club. He was another person that none of the other boys wanted to fight because he was actually pretty skilled in martial arts. Blaine was more of a traditional boxer, though he did know how to land a good kick now and then.

As they walked up the long drive to the farmhouse, Blaine wondered how many people actually came to these fights. From the looks of things, a lot. The entire drive was lined on both sides with cars and there had to be at least a couple hundred people all walking toward the ack of the farmhouse. When they rounded the corner of the house, he saw at least another three hundred people just milling around.

"Hey guys," a woman greeted them. "I'm Meg. And you boys are new."

"Yeah, we heard about your set up from a friend of a friend," David said. "Do you mind if we watch?"

"Five bucks to watch and another five for beer," Meg said. "And if you want to place any bets, you gotta see Jack, my husband."

"Any good fights tonight?" Blaine wondered as he handed over ten bucks.

"Well, Puck's fightin' a guy from Cleveland tonight," Meg said. "That's the main attraction. But Kurt and Jake should be a good match too. This is Kurt's first fight as a level 2, so it should be interesting. Odds favor Jake, but my money is on Kurt. Got a soft spot for that boy."

As she spoke, Meg pointed out the various fighters. When she pointed out Kurt, Blaine nearly froze. That was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

"Not the guy in the skinny jeans," Blaine said. He had to be mistaken. That boy looked more like an angel than a fighter.

"That's Kurt alright," Meg said with a grin. "But don't let his looks fool you. He's tough 'un."

Wes handed over ten bucks and asked, "Do you have water or soda? I'm designated driver tonight."

Meg nodded. "In the cooler beside the keg. There's a whole bunch of different things in there: water, juice, soda. And there's coffee and mulled if you prefer something hot."

"Thanks," Wes said with a smile.

"Which way is Jack?" Jeff asked.

Meg pointed him out and the boys thanked her before heading in his direction. After waiting their turn, Blaine placed bets on both Kurt and Puck. He figured that the woman hosting the event would know more about the chances than he did. And even if the odds were long on both boys, he figured it couldn't hurt to bet on the hometown boys as a stranger in the area.

Once their bets were placed, they wandered over to get drinks. Blaine chose coffee rather than beer, much to the other boys' disappointment. It was widely known among the boys of Dalton Academy that Blaine couldn't handle his alcohol. When he drank, he often made a fool of himself. And since that made for great stories to use as blackmail later, Blaine had no intention of giving them more fodder.

The first few fights were pretty tame. It was easy to see why those guys were still in level one. Each of the three fights was made up of either aging fighters on their way out, or new guys just getting their first taste of fighting. Blaine watched their techniques and noted that one of the new guys looked like he had some promise, but it would take some time and experience before he was actually a threat. And one of the older guys, Landon, looked like he was in the wrong level.

Blaine was pretty sure that he could take any of the guys in those first fights. He was deceptively small, but he used his small stature and agility to his favor. People almost always underestimated him.

"'Sup?"

Blaine looked up from where the last two fighters were being treated to see a hulking guy with a mohawk. He glanced around and noted that his friends had all wandered to get more beer.

"Hey."

"You're new," the guy said.

"Yeah," Blaine returned. He wasn't sure if this guy was intentionally trying to be intimidating, or if it just came naturally, but Blaine refused to be intimidated. "Drove up from Westerville with some of my friends."

The guy nodded. "The other preppy boys. That's cool. So, what'd you think of the fights so far?"

"I think that Hank kid has potential, but he needs training and more experience," Blaine said. "And that Landon guy should be in level two."

The guy grinned at him. "You caught all that? Huh. Guess you know a little about fighting. Watch this next match and tell me what you think. It's Kurt's first level two bout. He used to say all the time that he was gonna get out before they switched him to a higher level, but here he is."

"Well, I hope he's up for it," Blaine said with a shrug. "I've got fifty riding on him."

"Smart bet," the guy said. Just then, the angel came out of the house and both boys' eyes followed him "Be right back."

Blaine watched the mohawked guy trot over to meet the angel, Kurt, and then help him start to warm up. As Blaine watched, he could see that the guy was a lot more skilled than most of the fighters they had seen so far. His jabs were quicker and there was more power behind them than Blaine had expected. And when he began to stretch and flex his legs-dancer's legs, Blaine thought to himself-he could tell that he would have a hell of a kick.

Then, just before mohawk jogged back over, he leaned down and planted a kiss on the smaller boy that would have made most people blush. Blaine didn't blush, but he did feel his stomach drop. The angel was taken.

"Wait 'til you see my boy kick ass," mohawk said once he reached Blaine again. "I'm Puck, by the way."

"Blaine," he responded. "So, you and him?"

"Yeah," Puck said with a sappy grin. "We've been together for more than a year now. Best thing that ever happened to me."

"I can see that," Blaine said. "He seems pretty calm about the fight."

"He's been doing this almost as long as we've been together," Puck said. "This is his eleventh fight. He's used to it by now."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to go in for fighting," Blaine said carefully.

Puck eyed Blaine and then nodded slowly. "He wasn't. But he was getting bullied pretty bad and so I started training him to protect himself. He got into the fighting more as a fluke. Now the bullies all leave him alone because they know he can kick their asses."

Blaine nodded. "I wish that I had been able to stand up to the assholes at my old school. But I didn't learn to fight until I was tucked safely away at private school."

"You fight?" Puck asked.

For some reason, Blaine really wanted to show this guy up. Probably because he had the angel that was Kurt Hummel. "Yeah. Me and some friends started a fight club at our school. I'm undefeated."

"You should fight up here," Puck said. "I can't imagine that you make any real money from some private school fights. Oh, here we go."

And with that, Puck's attention was fully on the fight. Blaine turned his attention back to the two men in the center of the crowd as well.

**PKPKPKPKPK**

"Did you see that kid?" Wes asked Blaine after the fight was over. Puck had gone to see to Kurt's minor injuries and Blaine was left alone until his friend found him. "Never would have guessed a skinny guy like that could fight like that."

"Most people wouldn't think you or I could fight either, based solely on appearances," Blaine said with a shrug that was just a little too casual to be believable.

Wes eyed his friend. "You've got a thing for him, don't you?"

Blaine sighed. "See that guy with him? The one with a Mohawk? That's Kurt's boyfriend, Puck."

"Oh," Wes said and patted Blaine's shoulder. "Sorry to hear that."

Blaine shrugged again. "Well, it's not surprising that a guy who looks like him would have a boyfriend."

"I can't judge," Wes said easily. "Did you want to leave?"

"No," Blaine said. "I want to see Puck fight. Also, I think we should actually consider coming back to fight ourselves. This seems like a good group of people and the payouts are pretty good."

"Not like either of us really needs the money," Wes said pointedly.

"No," Blaine agreed. "But the challenge would be good. Weren't you the one all gung-ho about this just a couple hours ago?"

"Just want to be sure you're doing it for the right reasons," Wes said. His eyes went back over to where Kurt and Puck were talking quietly. "It's pretty obvious that they are deeply in love with each other. I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up and then get hurt."

Blaine shook his head. "It's not that. Well, not entirely. Yeah, I would love a chance to date him, but I'm not going to hold my breath. But there's something about that guy… He stood up to defend himself when he was faced with bullies. He didn't run away. I just want the chance to get to know him. Maybe we could be friends. And Puck seemed like a really nice guy, too."

Wes Patted Blaine's shoulder again. "Well, just so long as its friendly admiration and not unrequited love, I can get behind it. Come on, I think they're headed to the keg. Now's your chance to meet the wonderful Kurt."

**PKPKPKPKPK**

"So, we saw you talking to that one kid for a long time," Jeff said once the boys were back in the car and headed back to Dalton. They would have to be careful sneaking back into school, but they all agreed that it was worth it. They had fun, won a few bucks, and Blaine and Wes had agreed to fight the following month.

"Kurt," Blaine said with a grin. "Yeah, he and Puck, that guy who fought last, are a couple. So don't go getting any sort of ideas about hooking us up."

"What did the two of you have to talk about for nearly an hour?" Nick demanded.

"Fashion, musical theater," Blaine said. "Bullies and courage. He's really something special. We're meeting for coffee on Sunday."

"And you're sure that there's nothing romantic going on?" David asked with disbelief.

"Positive," Blaine said. "He's really in love with his boyfriend. And Puck is a really great guy, so I wouldn't want to cause any problems for them anyway. But I think Kurt and I could become good friends. Maybe even best friends."

"And the boyfriend is okay with this?" Jeff asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah. He doesn't have anything to worry about. Kurt only has eyes for him."

"Well, we'll find you the perfect guy," David said. "I heard that there's a new transfer student coming next week. And rumor has it he's a great singer, good looking and gay."

"Rumor also has it that he's smarmy and will sleep with anyone," Wes said dryly. "Blaine does not need to hook up with a lecher."

The car filled with laughter at that pronouncement, but it was Nick who finally gasped out, "Only you Wes. Nobody else under the age of eighty would use the term lecher."

Blaine sat back and smiled at his friends. It was okay if he didn't have a boyfriend. He had the best friends a guy could want and might have a new friend as well. He could wait for love to come his way. And in the meantime, he would enjoy every minute of his time with these great guys.

**The End**


End file.
